


This Far

by TeamFreeImpala67



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeImpala67/pseuds/TeamFreeImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Oak x Reader. </p>
<p>The Reader has avoided all contact with Gary Oak since she was eight years old. Now ten years on, will time have shed a light on the illustrious Gary Oak? Will the reader be able to forgive him and turn a new leaf with her hot neighbor and co-worker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gary Oak is a Douche.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Gary/Reader fic. Don't judge too harshly. Feel free to give feedback as we go on a journey together to see what unfolds between these two dorks.

There was one thing you were absolutely certain of; Gary Oak was a total douche bag. You had grown up together as neighbors in Pallet Town since you were kids. He was a couple of years older than you but until he had turned ten you guys had been the best of friends. It had been ten years since you had seen him but he was coming back to Pallet and there was no way you were getting out of the party Professor Oak was throwing for his grandson.

 

***Flashback***

 

“well (y/n), next week I turn 10 and I get to start my very own pokemon adventure! I am going to be a pokemon master unlike that stupid Ash Ketchum”

“Do I get to come with you Gary?”

“Pfft, as if (y/n), Why would I want you following me around, your way to young and you would only slow me down”

“I’m not that young, I’m eight years old Gary.”

“Yeah well, that’s way too young to come along on such an important adventure, plus you are a girl”

“What’s wrong with being a girl? I see you with that bunch of girls in your grade that are always around you. They don’t seem to bother you that much.”

“Yeah well they are cool (y/n), and to be perfectly honest you aren’t, are you.”

“Fine, if that’s how you feel then I won’t ever talk to you ever again, I wouldn’t want people to think you were un-cool would I.”

 

***Flashback end***

 

You sighed and pressed your forehead against your bedroom window; that had been the last time you had ever spoken to Gary. You remembered that after that conversation you had run all the way home and cried for hours, your mother had tried to console you but nothing worked. You didn’t really leave your house until the following week when the four Pallet Town competitors had received their Pokémon. You had wished Ash a good journey and refused to look anywhere in Gary’s or his stupid cheer squad’s direction.

It may have been childish but every time that Gary had come back to town you would find some excuse to leave until you were sure that he was gone. It wasn’t like you had a crush on him or anything, you just didn’t want to see his stupid face or his stupid smirk or his stupid hair.

When you turned 10 you had decided that you weren’t really into battling pokemon so instead you helped Professor Oak in his lab or went on errands when he needed something from another town or region. Professor Oak had given you a pokemon anyway to keep you company. It was a small Eevee that he had found abandoned by a careless trainer. You and Eevee were inseparable and you would do anything for that pokemon. Over the years your bond had grown incredibly strong as had Eevee, who had evolved into Umbreon, even though it had never had a real battle.

Crap, you only had an hour to prepare yourself emotionally before you were set to head off to the Lab.

“Umbreon, What am I going to do?”

“Umbreon!”

You moved your way over to your makeup table. You debated whether you wanted to go glam or just not wear any at all. It wasn’t like you were going to try to impress Gary or anything, you were just going to say a hi, eat some food and then leave. You decided that you would just put on a light layer of foundation and a lick of mascara. You were tying up your trainers when you mother called you from the kitchen to help her carry a couple of plates she had made up for the party. You trailed after her slowly towards the lab that wasn’t very far. You were greeted by the Professor and your father who had been helping to set up the table and chairs.

“ Hello (y/n), I see your Umbreon is looking very well today. Do you think you could go and check on the pokemon stats for me quickly before the big shebang starts?”

“Sure thing Professor, I’ll be back in a second.”

This was a pretty ordinary occurrence for you so you thought nothing of it. You went into the dark room containing the pokeballs and did a quick scan. All of a sudden you felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise, you turned to see a tall figure standing in the door way.

“Who are you? You aren’t supposed to be here!”

The dark figure chuckled and flipped the light switch.

“ that’s what you think little (y/n).”

“Gary?”

“The one and only!”

Woah, you weren’t going to lie, Gary had gotten HOT. His hair was still spiked up and he had an obnoxious look on his face, but his body had transitioned from lanky boyhood to strong adult.

“take a picture (y/n), it will last longer” Gary snidely, making his way towards to monitor that was currently checking the temperature of the room.

“Well it looks like you can handle this alone Gary, I’m gonna go find the professor and let him know you are here.”

“He already knows I’m here genius he’s the one that sent me to check on you”

“Well I was doing just fine until a certain someone came to interrupt me. “

You began to leave but Gary was quicker and made his way to block the door

“ Woah, hold your horses, why are you in such a rush to get away from me? It’s been ten years since we last saw each other”

“Well Gary, there is a reason for that, now get out of my way.”

“Geez someone is grumpy today”

“Wow, someone is still an asshole. Move out of the way”

“Make me”

Until this point you had successfully avoided all eye contact with the taller brunette but now you were mad. You looked up to see Gary’s smirk slip slightly as your eyes met his.

“If you don’t move out of my way I will make you regret it”

“What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?”

Unprepared you stumbled back a step.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Well I am, as far as I can see there is no reason for you to be so pissy at me.”

“You really don’t remember why?”

“Nope” Gary said, slightly relaxing his arms against the door frame.

“Well you are an idiot, Oak.”

You took his moment of weakness and pushed you way past his arms and out into the hallway. You began to run toward the party when you heard Gary calling out from behind you.

“(y/n)! come on! Slow down, can’t we just talk”

You stopped, causing Gary to crash into you.

“You want to talk? Why don’t you go talk to your stupid cheerleader girlfriends and leave me alone”

“(y/n), I haven’t seen those girls since I was 13.”

“wait, what”

“Yeah, you know, I grew up”

“what about your whole Pokemon Master dream?”

“I gave that up a couple of years ago, I’ve been working as a lab researcher in Sinnoh and helping out Gramps, I want to follow in his footsteps and take over the lab when he can’t do it anymore”

“Oh, well good for you”

You started to leave again when Gary grabbed your wrist.

“Seriously, what do you want from me?”

“(y/n), I haven’t seen you for ten years okay. I know you’ve been avoiding me this whole time and I just want to prove to you I’m not the same kid as I was ten years ago.”

“Fine, let me go and then after your stupid party we can hang out and be all buddy, buddy.”

Gary, who seemed satisfied for the moment let go off your wrist and you instantly make a break for it.

The party went better than you expected, you got to eat as much food as you wanted and no one really bothered you. Ash and his friends were there too. You were glad that Ash had grown up from a dense ten year old into a mature adult. You couldn’t help but sneak glances at Gary throughout the night and when you were finally heading home you even gathered the nerve to say goodbye to him.

“Hey Gary, so I’m gonna go now, we can talk tomorrow or something okay”

“Okay, (y/n). Smell ya later”

Ugh, typical Gary.

That night you tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, colours and thoughts flowing through your mind so quickly that you would forget them the moment the next took its place like a falling domino.


	2. Gary Oak is Still a Jerk

You woke up to an incessant buzzing noise coming from your left. Rolling over to find the source of the noise you let out a small groan of displeasure. Your phone was vibrating ceaselessly on your wooden nightstand, slowly inching itself towards the edge. Before it could make its escape you grabbed it clumsily and squinted as the light from it shone into your eyes. An unknown number flashed on the screen and you hesitated to answer. 

“Hello, this is (y/n) speaking” 

“Uh, hey (y/n)” 

You shot up quickly, your mind instantly pulled from its post sleep fuzz. 

“Gary?!” 

“Huh, yeah it’s me. Gramps gave me your number, I hope that’s okay” 

“What do you want? It’s way too early to be awake right now” 

“Um (y/n)? it’s 10am. I didn’t just wake you up did I?” Gary chuckled down the line. 

“NO!” you said indignantly at the sound of Gary’s tone. 

“Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up at lunch?” 

You sighed and rubbed the back of your head, wincing as your fingers caught in the tangles found there. You had promised Gary that you would meet up with him, but you weren’t being serious right? It was just to get him to go away at the party. Through your internal battle you hadn’t noticed Gary softly calling your name through the phone. 

“Yeah, sorry Gary I’m gonna have to pass on this one. The Professor probably still needs me to do a bunch of stuff at the lab and ya know….” 

“Well, I’m actually at the lab now and Gramps seems to be coping just fine.” 

Damn, you thought, gripping your phone a little tighter. 

“I dunno Gary…” 

“Come on (y/n), I’ll even buy you lunch, I mean breakfast” 

“You’re a jerk” 

“I’ll meet you at 11. Do you want to swing by the lab or should I just pick you up?” 

“Gary!” 

“Alright I’ll be at yours at 11, See ya!” 

“GARY!” you shouted down at your phone, but it was too late. You threw your phone down and watched as it bounced on the mattress. Rubbing your face you slowly made your way out of bed and around your room looking for something decent to wear. It wasn’t like you guys were going on a date or anything, you just wanted to look like a functional human being. You grabbed a soft (favourite colour) cotton shirt and your favourite pair of (favourite colour) jeans and headed towards the shower. Checking your watch you knew you had at least 40 minutes before Gary showed up. The shower helped you to wash away the rest of that grungy post-wake up feeling. By the time you were out a dressed you still had another 25 minutes to kill. You had washed your hair so you decided to let it dry naturally as you went to fix your face and put on your shoes. You were just spritzing on your favourite perfume when you heard your mum call from the living room. 

“(y/n)!!, there’s a young man waiting for you at the door!” 

You blanched, totally embarrassed that you hadn’t thought to tell your mum that you that Gary was coming to pick you up. You grabbed your backpack and rushed to the living room only to see your mum and Gary in polite conversation. 

“Um, so I’m ready, let’s get going.” You pushed Gary out towards your car, hoping that you were fast enough to escape your mum’s questions but with no such luck. You groaned as you felt her hand grab your wrist before she spun you back towards her. 

“Is there anything I should know young lady?” 

“ugh mum, he just wants to catch up for old time’s sake.” 

“Alright but if anything happens don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Yes mum. Bye mum.” 

“Alright sweetie! Have a good time!” 

You took this as a dismissal and hauled your butt over to Gary’s sweet looking ride. Sighing deeply, you opened the passenger side door and slid in. You buckled up your seatbelt and held your bag firmly in your lap, refusing to look at Gary. 

“Alright, let’s get a move on” you said looking out the window away from Gary. When he didn’t reply after a time you turned slowly to meet his gaze. You were met with piercing green eyes and stupid smirk. 

“What was it you said? Take a picture, it lasts longer. Seriously Gary what’s the hold up? Let’s go, I’m hungry.” 

With a slight huff of air escaping his lips, Gary turned away from you and pulled out of the driveway. 

“So where is it we are actually going?” 

“It’s a secret.” 

“Gary, I swear to god..” 

“(y/n), your threats don’t scare me” 

“Fine.”

Fine.” 

You continued the rest of the drive in complete silence except for the faint music that was coming out of the speakers. After what seemed like a long time, you were finally pulling into a side street at a small café on the outskirts of Viridian City. 

“(y/n) this café make the best coffee known to man or pokemon I swear.”

“If you say so” 

You let Gary lead the way into the small but quaint place and sat at a booth near the window. As soon as you were settled you picked up the menu and began to peruse what they had to offer. At this stage you weren’t really hungry; you were actually feeling kinda sick, not from nerves of course, but just sick. You decided to go light and get a regular coffee and a muffin. 

When the waitress came to take your order, you allowed Gary to go first before following with your measly order. After Gary and the waitress had finally finished their shameless flirting, Gary finally turned his eyes to you. When you didn’t say anything, his facial expression hardened slightly.  
“Are you done now?” 

“What?” 

“Moping.” 

“I’m not moping Gary, I’m just waiting to make sure I don’t disturb your utterly sickening flirtations with that girl.” 

“Awhh don’t be like that (y/n). Someone would think you were jealous.”

You sighed. “I would be envious you mean. Jealous is the fear or threat of losing something that I have, and I don’t have you, or want you for that matter.” 

“Hmmpf, that’s what you think” 

“I know for a fact that it’s true” 

“Deep, deep down though (y/n)…” 

“You mean, deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeeep down.” 

“HA! But it’s still in their somewhere” 

“Gary!” 

Thankfully at that moment the waitress came back and laid your food on the table in front of you quite unceremoniously. She then turned to Gary with a slight blush across her cheeks and placed his food gently in front of him. 

“Just let me know if you need anything else Sir.” She said as she placed something white next to Gary’s plate before quickly hurrying off. 

“What’s that, a love note?” you asked as Gary unfolded the white paper napkin. 

“Nope, her number”

“Ugh, are you serious?!” 

“Are you envious?” Gary said as his trademark smirk appeared on his face. 

“What are you, ten?” 

“Ten inches maybe.” He said winking before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I hate you” 

“No, you don’t. Drink your damn coffee.” 

Grumbling you picked up your cup and took a sip. Dammit, this was some pretty good coffee. 

“Well?” 

“I mean, it’s alright I guess.”  
“(y/n)…” 

“Fine, it’s the best damn coffee I have ever had, are you happy Oak?” 

“Ohh touchy, and yes I am ecstatic” 

You finished your coffee and began to pick at your muffin. 

“So you gonna eat that or just play with it?” 

Snapping out of your reverie you looked up to see that Gary had finished with his food and was waiting for you to eat your muffin. You picked at it for a little longer just to annoy the older boy before letting him know you were indeed, finished with your food. As you were leaving you determinedly tried not to notice as Gary used the white napkin containing the waitress’s number on a bit of coffee he had spilt before scrunching it up and dropping it on his empty plate. 

“So where are we going next?” you asked as you stepped into the street. 

“I dunno, do you want to go the park or something? There’s one just a couple of streets up from here.”

You set off in the direction of the park in uneasy silence. Not sure of where you should be standing in relation to Gary you decided to walk beside him with a wide margin of space between the two of you. In what seems like an eternity you finally reach the park and without much regard for Gary, make a beeline directly to the swings. Dropping your backpack beside you, you jump on the swing and begin to kick your legs. You can hear Gary snickering somewhere to your right but you could care less as you get higher and higher. When you finally get it out of your system you slow down to a stop and hop off. Gary who was sitting on the swing next to you follows your lead and you head to a nearby bench. Once seated you take in your surroundings. It’s a pretty small park; there are a few children and their Pokémon on the playground as their parents stand guard and a couple lying on a picnic blanket shamelessly sharing their affection for the world to see. Ew. 

“What was that?” Gary asked taking your attention away from the couple to him sitting closer to you than you thought. 

“What?” you reply as you scoot a bit further towards the edge of the bench in the opposite direction of Gary. 

“You said ew” 

“I said that out loud?” 

“Haha yeah you did.” 

“Oh.” 

Your attention is once again pulled the couple as they being tickling each other and laughing like a pair of loons. 

“(y/n), why don’t you like me” 

It was inevitable that he was going to ask but you were surprised at how he hadn’t even worked a conversation leading up to it. 

You turned to face him and tucked up your legs. His eyes looked pained, like a lost puppy that had been left in the rain. 

“You said I was uncool.” You mumble, unable to hold is gaze. 

“What?” 

“I said…..You said I was uncool.” 

“I said you were uncool.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ve been mad at me for ten years, because I said you were uncool?” 

“Yes we just established that.” 

“(y/n)….you are such a dork.” 

“What?!” you looked up from your lap, flabbergasted to see Gary crying tears of laughter. 

“Gary Oak, I’m serious you really hurt my feelings.” 

“Because I said you were uncool” 

“Yes and you said that I wasn’t good enough or important enough to be your friend. You were my best friend and you just dropped me like I didn’t matter and right now I don’t care for your attitude. I knew this was a stupid idea. I’m going home.” 

“No (y/n) stop!” Gary shouted grabbing your wrist. 

“Gary, I’m serious, let me go.” 

“No (y/n), now you listen to me okay. I am really sorry I hurt your feelings and your right, I did treat you like garbage. But in saying that, it was ten years ago, I was just a stupid, bratty snotty kid..” 

“You got that right..” 

“Hey!! I’m trying to have a heart to heart here. Now look, (y/n), look at me. I really want to be friends okay? I am sorry that I did all that but now that we are adults we should put that behind us and try to move on, okay?” 

“fine, now let go of my wrist.” 

As Gary retracted his hand from your wrist, a grin slowly slid across his face. You were about to ask him why he had such a dopey look on his face when he suddenly rushed forward and enveloped you into a tight embrace. 

“Gary!! Let me go!” you squeaked. 

“No, not until you hug me back” 

“Never!” 

“Then we are going to be standing here forever and there are storm clouds rolling in.” 

“Gary!!” you whined 

“(y/n)” he said, copying your tone. 

“Fine” you muttered as you hands wrapped around his waist halfheartedly. He tightened his grip on you slightly before letting you go. 

“See that wasn’t so hard!” 

“Jerk.”


	3. The Boys

You are Gary had just made it back to the car before the heaven’s opened.

“See aren’t you glad you hugged back now?”

“Are we going or..?..”

“Yeah, yeah (y/n), it’s only two in the afternoon, do you wanna hang out some more?”

“Well, I kinda want to go back to the lab…”

“Oh that’s cool”

You tore you gaze from the rain outside to look at Gary who looked slightly dejected as he started the car. You couldn’t help but giggle at the site.

“What’s so funny?” Gary asked shrewdly.

“I want to go back to the lab to see my pokemon you dolt, I want you to meet my Umbreon, he was my first pokemon you know. I got him from Professor Oak when I was ten but since then he has become pretty amazing.”

“Did you say Umbreon?”

“Yeah, why?”

“(y/n), I have an Umbreon too.”

“No way!!!”

“Yeah I got it from Gramps as an Eevee when I was 12, my first pokemon was a squirtle, fully evolved now, Ash was so surprised to see it when I battled him in Johto.”

“Are you guys still rivals?”

“Nah, we became friends when I decided to switch my career and become a researcher, I’ve been in full support of him ever since.”

“He’s a pretty good kid.”

“He’s older than you (y/n).”

“Yeah I know, captain obvious. It was just a figure of speech.”  
At this point in the ride Gary had decided to turn the radio up so you sat in the car in silence for the rest of the ride.

When you finally arrived at the lab back in Pallet town the rain was much less severe but still present. From the time it took you to get from the car to inside the lab you were pretty damp but thankfully, not soaked to the bone.

‘breon!’

Was the last thing you heard before a black mass collided with your chest knocking you to the floor.

“Umbreon! I missed you too buddy!” you said as you stroked your pokemons head, his ruby red eyes glittering.

“Wow someone missed you huh?” you heard Gary say from somewhere above you.

“Well he is my best guy, aren’t you buddy.”

‘Umbreon –breon!” he said snuggling closer too you.

“Alright Umbreon, this is Gary, hes alright I guess, but he’d be much better if he would help me up off the floor huh buddy” you chuckled.

A hand appeared above your head and you grabbed it dragging you and Umbreon off the ground.

“Thanks Gary”

Uh, Awkward. You both just stood their staring at your interlocked hands, neither willing to be the first to let go.

“Ah (y/n), Gary back at last I see!” Professor Oak addressed as he walked into the room with what was supposedly Gary’s Umbreon in his hands.

At this you and Gary jumped apart as if struck by lighting. Gary rubbed the back of his neck and he went to The older Oak to receive his Umbreon.

“Well (y/n), this is my Umbreon.”

“Gotta admit it’s pretty cute, but not as cute as mine” you say sticking out your tounge playfully.

“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?”

“It could be.”

Professor Oak coughed awkwardly snapping you both out of your banter.

At this the Umbreon jumped out of their trainers arms and scurried away.

“Well you two will be glad to know both of your Umbreon are getting on very well” Professor Oak stated.

You and Gary both grinned and looked at eachother before Professor Oak continued.

“Whilst the two of you are here I was wondering if you would help me out with some the research. Gary I need you to go through a couple of important documents that your team has sent to me from Sinnoh and (y/n), I need you to go check on the Pokemon to see how they are coping with the weather.”

Reluctantly you both nodded and headed on your sepearate ways.

You headed home at about six after letting the Professor know the status of the pokemon.

“Hey mum!! I’m home!”

You made small talk with your mother as you helped her make dinner. You took your food up to your room so you could read your emails. It was pretty mundane, until you came across an email from Ash.

_Hey (y/n)._

_I thought I’d let you know that I will be heading out of Pallet again to go to a new region that the Professor just told me about!!!_

_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow before I left!_

_Let me know okay_

_Ashx._

Ah, sweet, simple Ash. You guys would always spend a day together before he went out on a journey. You sent him a reply of confirmation and finished your dinner. By the time you had gone and put your dishes in the kitchen and returned to your room Ash had replied with the details of where and when you guys would meet. Checking your watch you realised that it was only half past seven so you decided to kills some time by reading your favourite book. You had just gotten comfortable on your bed when you heard your phone buzz from inside your bag. Grumbling you got up and made your way over to where you had dropped you bag and pulled out your phone. Opening your messages you discovered that Gary had sent you a text.

_’Hey (y/n), I had a really great day hanging out with you. Sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye, Gramps had me busy with all of the paperwork, which reminds me! I have something important to tell you tomorrow if you have sometime? X Gary._

You sighed, as much as you wanted to know what Gary had to say, you had promised Ash that you guys would spend the day together. You made your way back over to the bed and sat down.

_‘Gary, I would totally be keen to know but I promised Ash that I would hangout with him tomorrow! I’m really sorry :(  Can it wait?? X (y/n).’_

You moved up the bed and sat against the headboard. Picking up your book to pass the time before Gary replied.

_‘Yeah that’s fine I guess. Stupid Ash. Why do you want to hangout with that loser anyway, I am so much better. X Gary._

You chuckled at that.

_‘I thought you and Ash were friends? Plus, he’s leaving in a couple of days so I want to spend sometime with him before he goes. X (y/n).’_

_‘We are friends, but that doesn’t make him any less of a loser. Where is he going? Also what if I was leaving in a few days? You gonna pick him over me? X Gary’_

_‘Woah, downer much? I don’t know where he is going, he just said the Professor had a new region for him. When are you going? I’m sure your friends and girlfriend are missing you in Sinnoh ;). If I had to pick between the two of you, I wouldn’t pick either, that’s like asking if I would rather lose my arms or legs you dork. X (y/n).’_

_‘Huh, always on the move that kid. I don’t think they are missing me that much in Sinnoh, and what girlfriend? I don’t have the time for such trivial things. X Gary’_

_‘Oh my bad, I should have said *partner* ;). Awh doesn’t the great Gary Oak believe in true love? What about all of those cheerleader girls? X (y/n).’_

_‘I told you (y/n), that was 7 years ago, I was too busy focusing on my pokemon journey, they just helped to inflate my ego. As soon as I told them I was plannning to be a Pokemon researcher they moved on real quick. As for true love, do you believe in it? X Gary.’_

_‘You are so full of crap Gary. Hahaha. I bet you were so mad when they all ditched you. As for true love, I mean anything is possible right? But unlike you I ACTUALLY don’t have time for that, what with a full time job and no cute local boys ;) X (y/n).’_

_‘Excuse you. What am I? Muk? X Gary’_

_‘Well you aren’t exactly local are you? X (y/n).’_

_‘ I could be. X Gary’_

_‘Goodnight Gary. X (y/n).’_

With that you had placed your abandoned book on your nightstand with your phone and prepared yourself for bed.


	4. A Plot Twist Without the Twist.

The next day you met up with Ash at the local café for breakfast. Ash ordered bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and a coffee whereas you decided to stick with just a couple of (favourite) pancakes and a coffee. When the order arrived you took a sip of coffee, noting how bitter it was in comparison to the one you had gotten yesterday with Gary. Across the table from you Ash was scarfing down his food as if it was his last meal ever.

“Geez Ash, slow down or you’ll choke.”

Ash shook his head and continued to chew. After you had both finished your food and payed, you headed down to the river that passed through the Viridian Forest that wasn’t to far outside Pallet. Sitting on the grass with Ash you talked and joked about past memories as well as current events. It wasn’t a very hot day but it was warm enough that you’re faces were tinged red. A couple of butterfree fluttered through the clearing above you, tittering and playing.

“Hey Ash, where’s Pikachu?”

“Oh Pikachu is with my Mum and Mr. Mime, it really loves to help around the house.”

“I wish Umbreon liked housework”

“How is he anyway?”

“Pretty good, he’s made friends with Gary’s Umbreon which is nice.”  
“Is Gary at the lab today?”

“I dunno why?”

“Well maybe we could swing by, I haven’t really talked to him since the party.”

“Oh, okay well, I guess if you want to I don’t mind.”

You stood up and wiped the dirt of the back of your pants before helping Ash to stand up. Miscalculating your own strength, you pulled a bit too hard and Ash crashed into you. He was slightly taller than you so his body weight caused you to stumble back slightly.

“Woah (y/n), you don’t know your own strength huh?” Ash chuckled as he pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I guess not huh, lets get going before it’s too late.”

“Shall we go my lady?” Ash said as he held out his arm.

You giggled and linked your arm with his, leaving it there all the way to the Lab. You were still laughing with Ash when you got to the front door. Before you could ring the bell Gary had open the door with a hand on his hip.

“Huh what are you two losers doing here.”

“Gary how did you even know we were here? We hadn’t rung the doorbell yet.” Ash asked, a slight perplexed look on his face.

“Yeah well anyone could hear you two from a mile away. What do you want.”

“Gary..” you began, “ Ash wanted to catch up with you before he left.”

“Catch up huh?” His Gaze now fixed on your linked arms.

“Yeah, so I thought I would tagalong and see if the Professor needed anything while I’m here” you mumbled carefully unlinking your arm from Ash’s.

“So are you gonna let us in or not?” asked Ash.

“Yeah whatever, come on in.”

“Alright, well I’ll leave you boys to catch up and I’ll see you later.” With that you went to find Professor Oak.

After about an hour of sifting through and sorting out important documents, you decided to head back and see how the boys were doing. You found them shaking hands at the door.

“Hey Ash, are you heading off?” you questioned

“Yeah (y/n), I’ve got a lot to do before I go but it was good seeing you again!” Ash said as he pulled you into a hug.

“You better call me Ketchum.” You replied hugging him back.

“Yes mum. See you guys later.”

And with a click the door was shut, leaving you and Gary in an awkward silence.

“So you’ll hug Ashy-boy but you won’t hug me?”

“Gary, don’t be weird okay, he’s my best friend.”

“I could tell by the way you were hanging off his arm.”

“Gary don’t be stupid. So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh yeah that..” Gary said as he headed towards the lounge.

After you were both sitting comfortably you sat expectantly across from the taller boy and waited for him to continue.

“Alright, so I’ve been talking to Gramps and it turns out that I’m probably going to be moving back to Pallet for a while.”

“Gary that’s great!!”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Why what’s the matter??”

“I dunno, I guess i’m just going to miss Sinnoh and all of the Pokemon I was taking care of.”

“Yeah I can see why that sucks. But hey! You get to hangout with me and that’s pretty awesome if I do say so myself.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey! I do say so.”

“Alright well that’s all I had to say so you can go run after your little boyfriend now.”

“Ash isn’t my boyfriend!! I swear we just went over that”

“Whatever”

“Geez, someone would think you were jealous.”

“I wouldn’t be jealous though would I, I’d be envious because I don’t have you, nor do I ever want to.”

“Ugh! Why are you doing this Gary?!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“Fine. Well then, I’m going home!”

Without a second thought you quickly head to the front door and run across the grass towards your house. Behind you you can hear Gary calling out your name but you don’t stop and you don’t dare to look back. It’s still pretty early in the afternoon so you decide to bypass your house and head back to the spot you and Ash were at that morning. You laid down on the grassy bank and shut your eyes. The sun cast its warm rays across your body and for a moment you let your mind drift into blissful awareness. Everything was perfect until a shadow fell across your eyes. Sighing you opened them a crack to see none other than Gary standing over you with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What do you want Gary?”

He said nothing as his gaze continued to drill into your eyes.

“Seriously, either say your piece or jog off.”

He continued to stand their in silence so you took that as a sign that he was going to be standing there for a while so you closed your eyes and tried to get back into your state of bliss. Your eyes flew open as Gary grabbed your wrist and yanked you up.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

Even though he had gone through all of that effort to get you up off the ground he still refused to speak.

“Gary Oak, you are the most infuriating person I have ever met!”

With that you yanked your wrist out of his grip and stormed off in the direction of your house yet again. This time Gary didn’t even bother to call out your name, instead he grabbed you by your waist from behind and shoved you face first against a tree. You twisted around in his grip so that your back was against the tree but you couldn’t escape from his arms which had moved to either side of your body against the thick trunk.

“Ugh! What do you want from me can’t you just leave me alone?”

“No.”

“NO?!?” You squeaked. The tone of his voice sent a small shiver up your spine.

“Shut up for a sec would ya?” He said placing one of his hands across your mouth.

Without any hesitation you stuck out your tongue and licked the palm of his hand. Disgusted he removed it and wiped his now spit covered hand against his pants.

“Why don’t you make me Oak.”

With that one sentence you knew you were in big trouble. Gary who had been looking at his slimey hand now slowly moved his eyes up towards yours. You felt pins and needles in your body as his eyes made their way up. You felt numb, his green eyes once flat without emotion where like molten liquid. That small shiver that had gone down your spine before had now gone through your entire body like lightening and you felt weak.

“Gary?” You said feebly as you felt his body come closer to yours.

“Oh I plan to (y/n), I plan to make you shut up for a long time”

You gulped. What was he going to do? Was he going to murder you in these woods? You didn’t think he would be the type to kill but the look he was giving you was enough to send you six feet under. Maybe he would shove a sock or something in your mouth, as long as it wasn’t all gross and sweaty that would be better than dying.

  
Whilst your internal monologue had been rushing through your mind, you hadn’t noticed that Gary was practically pressed up against your entire body, and then you blinked. In that split second it taken you to blink something warm and wet had pressed itself against your mouth. It was kind of solid but also soft and you were momentarily confused. Had Gary just put his spit licked hand back against your mouth. You opened your eyes only to let out a muffled noise of displeasure. No it wasn’t Gary’s hand against your mouth, it was in fact his own mouth. Gary Oak had just gone and taken your first kiss without even asking. You took the opportunity to push back against his chest. At this his eyes snapped open, slightly glazed. You saw the beginnings of his trademark smirk sliding onto his face. At this point you realised you had three choices. One, you could kick him in the balls and run for it, two you could slap him across the face and stomp away as dignified as possible or three, kiss him back.

You decide to go for option number two. You swung your arm up to slap him with your left hand when suddenly his own hand shot up to grab your wrist just before your hand made contact with his perfect face. He leaned in slowly his warm breath ghosting across your ear.

“You wanna try that again sweetheart?”

Your right arm swung up and your hand finally made contact. You assumed that he hadn’t expected that as he stumbled back, his fingers ghosting where your hand had just hit, pain and confusion in his eyes.

“Yes I would, goodbye” you growled before stomping off towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy finally a bit of action.


	5. Goodbye To All Things Gary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back!! I had a bit of a break (more like nearly two years) and i'm keen to get back into this story. This chapter unfortunately isn't very Gary centric, it's a bit of a filler and a little bit boring BUT we gotta have something hard before we bite into anything juicy!  
> Ps. I also realised I am kind of dumb and said that you had an Eevee that somehow magically evolved into an Umbreon in like a day so I fixed that little whoopsie up.

You sat in the lab trying to wipe the hair off your sticky hot face. It was coming into the middle of summer but you didn’t want to move out in the open where ‘he’ might find you.  
You weren’t going to lie to yourself, it was very hard to ignore such a big jerk when you worked together. After the incident he had tried to talk to you, but knowing better, you shut off all forms of communicating with each other, even going so far as to get a new phone number when even after you blocked his number, he contacted you through other phones.  
You sighed and checked the time. Thankfully you were done with research for the day and packed up your books with a sense of urgency. There had been something weighing on your mind and finally you had the courage to speak to professor Oak about it.  
Knowing that ‘he’ would have left by now, you headed out to the fields where professor Oak would be finishing with his data collection.  
The cooler night turned the sweat on the back of your neck ice cold as you made your way across the field to where professor Oak was feeding a school of Magikarp.

 

“Uh, Excuse me Professor?”

  
“Ah, yes, (y/n), what can I help you with on this fine evening”

 

“Well, I need to talk to you about something pretty big, like life changing big”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Yes well I’ve been reading all the research you have been writing about Magikarp and its sudden influx of different colours, and I was wondering if I could go out and do more field work, instead of sitting around here? I mean not that I don’t appreciate it here, I do. Its just, I need to get away from here for a while you know? Spread my wings a bit.”

  
“Oh yes well, we were planning to to send out a research expedition to the Lake of Rage to see if the phenomenon may have started there with the red Gyarados. I would be happy to put your name down.”

  
“Oh thank you so much Professor! You have no idea -”

  
“You wouldn’t be using this as an excuse to get away from my grandson would you? You two have been quite icy towards each other, I though you were friends?”

  
“Oh that, look, I really don’t want to talk about it…wait, he isn’t coming on this expedition too is he?”

  
“Oh no, I need him here if he wants to be able to start running this place anytime soon."

 

“Good. So when does this research expedition kick off?”

 

“Next week. You’ll be heading out with a couple of other scientists. We think it shouldn’t take too long, but you may be there for a couple of months”

  
“Perfect! Fantastic! I’ll go tell my mum about it now and prepare her.”

  
“Good idea! I’ll see you tomorrow morning”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief and headed home, jamming your ear buds in and cranking the music as you passed by his house.

Your mum had been understandably upset with the idea of her baby leaving for a couple of months, but she knew this was important for you. The week had blown by pretty fast. You spent the time studying up on the Magikarp as well as dawdling around town in order to soak it all in before you left.  
The morning of your leaving, you double checked your bags before calling for a cab. No less than 10 minutes later the cab rolled up in front of your house. Taking one last glance around your room you headed out to greet the driver. Just as you had begun to load your bags into the cab your mum rushed out of the house behind you.

 

“Oh (y/n)! don’t I at least get a hug before you go?”

  
“Uh mum, your so embarrassing”

  
“That well may be, but I won’t be seeing you for a very long time so suck it up and come give your mother a hug”

 

Begrudgingly you gave her a quick one armed hug before getting into the cab. Just as you had closed the cab door behind you and your bags, You saw Gary of all people storming to where the cab was parked.

“Please Sir, could we head off now? I can’t miss this flight.”

As the cab began to roll away you turned your head slightly to watch Gary and your mother disappear into the distance. For a moment, a slight second, you thought you saw the scowl that adorned his face slip away to one of disappointment.

~~~~~~  
A couple of months had slipped by and although the research and work was tedious, you and the team had gathered plenty of information on the Magikarp.

You settled down at the desk in your small temporary bedroom with a cup of coffee in your hand. You were completely wiped out but you promised to video call your mum and the professor bi-weekly with updates of your work.  
Your mum was excited to hear that you were more than likely heading home in a couple of weeks in order to sort out all of the data with the professor. After listening to her rambling about how she was so proud of you but was still very worried you hung up and prepared to call Professor Oak.

 

“Ah Hello (y/n)! I trust that all of your research is going well”

  
“Hello Professor! I think you’ll be excited to see what we have discovered here! But I won’t give anything too exciting away. Hows Umbreon?”

  
“I am happy to hear such wonderful news! Umbreon is doing just fine here, I think he misses you to be completely honest”

  
“I know, I know. I felt terrible that I left him there but I thought being with you would be a lot better stuck in a lab all day. Do you think you could put him on so I could say hi?  
“Well, I would, but he isn’t here at the moment.”

  
“Um, okay? So where is he?”

  
“Well, Gary has taken it upon himself to continue with Umbreon’s training, and I thought it would be beneficial since he has had his Umbreon longer than you have.”  
“Great . Just fantastic. Okay well, thanks Professor.”

  
“See you in a couple of weeks!”

Uh. In what universe did that jerk think it was okay to just train your Pokemon with out your permission. I mean, it seemed to be a constant thing for him. Doing things without your consent. You drained the last of your cup before crashing into your bed. God, what if Umbreon didn’t want to be your Pokemon anymore since you practically abandoned him. Even worse, what if he loved Gary more than you. Then Gary would have not only your best friend but two Umbreon’s and in what world was that fair.  
Damn, you were really starting to regret that caffeine right before bed. You eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

~~

  
“Hey (y/n)! I heard your heading back to Pallet tomorrow! I just got in yesterday so Misty is holding a party up at her gym in Cerulean if you’re keen?”

  
“Ash!! Man, after these past stressful months I think I need a serious drink. Tell Misty I am definitely in. My plane lands back in Kanto at 10 so I should be there in plenty of time.”

  
“Awesome! Do you want a lift up to hers?”

 

  
“Yes please!”

You hung up the phone in order to finalize all of your papers and bags, ready for an early morning flight. You were excited to head home, but now this party was practically your saving grace as not only did you get to spend time with your friends, but you also got to let loose for the first time in forever.  
The ride home was pretty smooth but Umbreon running right up into your arms was definitely the best part of your day so far.

“Hey buddy!! what are you doing here?”

  
“Umbreon, breon!!”

  
“Hahaha I missed you too!”

 

Mentally you were relieved to see that Umbreon still loved you and you headed over to where Professor Oak was waiting at the baggage claim.

 

“Ah (y/n), your mother was going to come pick you up but she had to go to work unexpectedly so I took her place. I hope you don’t mind I brought Umbreon along but I knew that he would perk up at the sight of you.”

The ride home was filled with light conversation about your trip. After you finally lugged all your bags inside you collapsed on your cold but familiar bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
